mobius_paradoxfandomcom-20200216-history
Zenith the Hedgehog
"I'm a nonsensical expletive here hedgehog!!!" ''-Zenith the Hedgehog'' *Name: Zenith *Age: 26 *Gender: male *Species: changeling / hedgehog hybrid *Height: 4' 1" *Weight: ??? (rumored to be 84 lbs.) *Horoscope: Taurus *Blood Type: unknown *Political Party: none *Strengths: IQ of 250, super speed, information technology *Weaknesses: above anything, that damn spin-dash -- he simply can't perfect it! *Abilities: really bad dancing, breathing underwater *Powers: transparency, cryokinesis *Weapons: electric guitar with a Z-shaped body, light saber-enchanted sword by the name Whycalibur *Likes: progressive rock, the freedom of music, the smell of hedgehog in the morning *Dislikes: crowded places, humans in general (though there are some exceptions) Overview Zenith the Hedgehog (sometimes referred to as Zenith the Changeling, or by the nicknames Zen, Zenny, or even his favorite number, #13) is a Mobian hedgehog / changeling hybrid. He is the lead guitarist and frontman of the progressive rock band Twenty Dimensions. He is also the coach and captain of three franchises named the Mazuri Storm, for baseball, hockey, and soccer. To differentiate himself from his late parallel universe clone, he is also known as The Other Zenith the Hedgehog. History During the late stages of the top secret Project Shadow, in his research on the ancient echidna tribe, Professor Gerald Kintobor discovered a tablet depicting a legendary hero fighting the god of destruction (Sonic vs. Chaos). After totally flubbing the Biolizard, he came to decide that his ideal life form would be a hedgehog. This experiment required various attempts; the last of which produced his final product, Shadow the Hedgehog. Zenith resulted from one of the lesser known attempts. He was never given a name in this early stage of his "life", as he was discovered to be so unstable that he couldn't sustain himself by any means, even on a life support system with built-in Lifepak. When G.U.N. raided the Space Colony ARK, some of the Professor's interns voted to kill the hedgehog prototype altogether, but on the stern advice of the ill-fated Maria Kintobor, who casually witnessed the creations of all of her grandfather's lifeforms, he was instead locked in a cryostasis chamber deep within the ARK and was intended to have never been touched again. Many years later, while the Mobian race was at war with the humans, the Space Colony ARK exploded, sending bits and pieces of the station all through space, never to be seen again, while the long-frozen hedgehog was sent careening towards Mobius, where he crash-landed face-first, his head almost completely stuck in the dirt. (Hmm... where have we seen that before???) While on Mobius, he was unaware of his own history, so he started reading like a boss in order to find out, but in doing so discovered an uncanny ability to calculate vectors, integrals, determinants, you name it. He also picked up information technology quite nicely. It was during his studies in such high STEM fields that, on a suggestion by a colleague, he finally gave himself a name: Zenith the Hedgehog. Even with this seemingly supernatural ability, Zenith was always a loner. He had to learn without any guidance to fight for himself, which is why many saw him as a threat to society. He didn't want anything to do with most of them anyway. Fifteen years of managing to sustain himself later, after having finally moved into the basement of a bustling apartment building, Zenith discovered an old wooden guitar in an ancient cave blocked by Sky Falls, a landmark in Acropolis. He kept it hidden in his basement where he practiced for days on end. He called the sound it gave forth "beautiful" and said: "Every day you're exposed to various noises of various tones. I believe it's the only sound that comes from the heart, not from the world around you." A few years later, Zenith upgraded his guitar and equipment so that he could add his own special effects. In 3250, he formed a progressive rock band under the name Twenty Dimensions, reportedly inspired by the complexity of cubes in theoretical dimensions. They have released no albums at the moment. During his career as a rock musician, he discovered his love for sports. He petitioned for, and won, franchises for baseball, hockey, and soccer, all of which to begin play in 3255 in Mazuri and to be named Storm. It was his idea to play away from a bustling urban area, because he figured it to be "too distracting". He is expected to serve as captain for all three teams. He throws and shoots right-handed, and kicks with his right foot, but he is a switch-hitter. He randomly slipped into a state of suspended animation. Somehow he managed to break free. This has led to suspicions of him being a demigod. On May 23, 32XX, while visiting the Eiffel Tower, Zenith was brutally murdered by an unknown assailant. Or so everyone thought. Personal Life Zenith is single, has no children, and "won't be dating anyone anytime soon". So there you go. He has two "upgrade" forms. In his Super form, activated by the Chaos Emeralds, he sports blue fur with red hair, as well as a pair of devil wings. In his Hyper form, he sports green fur and red hair, and a dog collar. Because he's actually a dog disguised as a failed prototype of the Ulitmate Lifeform. Although he was created as a hedgehog, he was bitten by, and became, a changeling. Because this gave him the ability to shapeshift into whatever, he stuck with his original hedgehog form and now turns different colors at his will, rather than by a full set of emerdoods. In actuality, it was a politically insignificant parallel universe clone of Zenith who was killed, forcing the true Zenith to abandon his home in the Paradox while an outpouring of grief ensued, because who would believe him if he tried to reveal himself, given how unmistakable the surveillance was? He also got the idea to occupy his late clone's lifestyle, moving to the clone's original universe where he was a gifted sports athlete. He turned out to match nearly all of the clone's athletic abilities and became the most dominant pitcher ever known to Mobius, wielding a baffling knuckleball and using it to throw a total of three perfect games and winning two championships in a career spanning a record 52 years. References https://plus.google.com/102296310449910286575/about Category:Ultimate Lifeforms Category:Animalists Category:Mobians Category:Hybrids Category:Hedgehogs